<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward (Fan Comic) by T_Star (Vee_Skies), Vee_Skies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907444">Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward (Fan Comic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_Skies/pseuds/T_Star'>T_Star (Vee_Skies)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_Skies/pseuds/Vee_Skies'>Vee_Skies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward Comic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Art, Comic, Fancomic, Illustrated, Multi, fan-comic, space travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_Skies/pseuds/T_Star, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee_Skies/pseuds/Vee_Skies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FANCOMIC</p><p>200 years into the future, and much has changed. Earth is lost to rampant robots, Mars has been terraformed and mining colonies are common throughout the Solar System.</p><p>G.U.N. is still around, and they have just released a new graduate scheme for their new Mars outpost. It's time for Silver the Hedgehog to put his new Degree to good use!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog &amp; Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward Comic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
</p><p>Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward</p>
<p>Cover Art</p>
<p>Art and Story by Vee-Skies. IP belongs to SEGA. Not for profit Fan-Comic</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Page 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
</p><p> </p>
<p>Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward</p>
<p>Page 1</p>
<p>Art and Story by Vee-Skies. IP belongs to SEGA. Not for profit Fan-Comic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Page 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward</p>
<p>Page 2</p>
<p>Art and Story by Vee-Skies. IP belongs to SEGA. Not for profit Fan-Comic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Page 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward</p>
<p>Page 3</p>
<p>Art and Story by Vee-Skies. IP belongs to SEGA. Not for profit Fan-Comic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Page 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward</p>
<p>Page 4</p>
<p>Art and Story by Vee-Skies. IP belongs to SEGA. Not for profit Fan-Comic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Page 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward</p><p>Page 5</p><p>Art and Story by Vee-Skies. IP belongs to SEGA. Not for profit Fan-Comic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Page 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward</p>
<p>Page 6</p>
<p>Art and Story by Vee-Skies. IP belongs to SEGA. Not for profit Fan-Comic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Page 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Page 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Page 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Shadow the Hedgehog: Wayward by Vee Skies</p><p>Not for profit fan comic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Page 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Not for profit fan comic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Page 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Not for profit fan comic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Page 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this is the end of the first issue! I'll be primarily posting this on my DA account, which you can view on the link. Posting it on AO3 will be secondary for me, but it's mostly for ease of readability that I post it here while the higher quality images and updates will be on DA.</p><p>https://www.deviantart.com/vee-skies</p><p>Guess I'll see you in the next issue! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Issue 2 Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Issue 2 Page 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Issue 2 Page 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Issue 2 Page 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Issue 2 Page 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Issue 2 Page 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Issue 2 Page 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Issue 2 Page 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Issue 2 Page 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Issue 2 Page 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Issue 2 Page 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Issue 2 Page 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Issue 2 Page 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Issue 3 Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>